lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuluun
Chuluun is a female snow leopard, who lived in the Mountain. She makes her debut in Ghost of the Mountain. She serves as one of the two tertiary antagonists in Season 3 (alongside Ora). Appearance Chuluun is a lean snow leopard with blue eyes, light lavender fur, darker spots, and lighter underside. Her head features a diamond marking with two smaller markings on either side. Under her eyes are two streaks. Her shoulders show various markings, some diamond shaped with smaller markings inside. Her tail is tipped with grey-lavender fur with white color just underneath. Personality Chuluun has been described as a cunning snow leopard. Using her natural abilities as a snow leopard, she can make other animals believe she is truly a ghost, and she sees this as self-amusement or as a defense mechanism. After her defeat by Bunga, she grows resentful of the Lion Guard and joins Makucha in his quest for vengeance. By her admission, she doesn't respect the Circle of Life and does whatever she wants, including scaring and harassing other animals for her entertainment. Her strength is unmatched against Makucha and Ora because it was not enough to handle well against the Night Pride, though she would have more of an advantage if she uses her camouflage against them from the snow as she was thinking of giving up against fighting both the Lion Guard and Night Pride. History Ghost of the Mountain Chuluun scared the red pandas out of their home, so the Lion Guard came to stop her. After her defeat at the hands of Bunga, she was approached by Makucha, who asked her to join him, which she accepted happily. Dragon Island Chuluun is with Makucha when they meet Ora. Makucha asks Ora to join him as they follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience Makuch, Chuluun and Ora are almost at the Tree of Life. Before entering, though, they start arguing as Chuluun and Ora are unwilling to take orders from Makucha, who insists that they follow him since he is leader of the group. Soon after, Makucha's Army is making its way through the pass, eventually engaging the Night Pride in combat. They get beaten by the Night Pride and Rani tells them to leave and never return. Outside the pass, Makucha mocks Chuluun on her plan to attack the Night Pride at night. Fed up with both of them, Ora suggests doing things the dragon way: going in fast and biting everything they see. Back at the pass, Makucha's Army engages the Night Pride again. When Ora orders the others to follow his plan, Makucha disobeys him, taking an alternate path into the Tree of Life through a forest. Soon after, the predators run into a dead end and are cornered by the Night Pride. During the fight that follows, the predators spread apart, with each member using their own strategy against the Night Pride. As a result, Makucha fights Rani and Nirmala directly, Chuluun sneaks up on Surak, and Ora tries to bite Baliyo. Ora soon paralyzes Baliyo with his venom, leaving three members on each group. Kion rushes over as he holds the flower with his teeth, arriving just in time to save Baliyo from Chuluun. Kion's presence rattles the predators, with Ora quickly turning and running away in fear of getting hit with the Roar again. Noting that Kion came down the hill, Chuluun figures the Tree of Life must be on the other side of it. Realizing this, the predators abandon the attack and start heading for the hill, leaving Kion with the Night Pride. Kion reaches the top of the hill moments before Makucha does, surprising the leopard and knocking him over the hill while Rani does the same with Chuluun. Kion and Rani quickly compliment each other before turning back to the predators. Little Old Ginterbong She approaches the Tree of Life while Mama Binturong is keeping the Night Pride busy with a fake emergency elsewhere. Long Live the Queen Makucha's Army attacks Varya and her cubs. The Lake of Reflection She and her accomplices attack at sunset, hoping that the Lion Guard is tired from their daily heroics. Triumph of the Roar She and her friends get blown far away from the Tree of Life by one of Kion's twisters. Trivia *"Chuluun" means "Stone" in Mongolian. *Chuluun is the first animal to join Makucha's army. *An early design for Chuluun showed her appearing more like a regular leopard. *She is the only endangered species to not live at the Tree of Life. *Chuluun is only shown camoflouging herself in her debut episode despite having the capabilitiy to do so in subsequent episodes when fighting the Night Pride at the Tree of Life. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Leopards Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Villains Category:Young Animals Category:Young Adults